loshumanitosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
UNA SUGERENCIA: LEER ESTE TEXTO
Querido señor Presidente: Es usted un hijo de puta. Usted y sus ministros. Así de "políticamente incorrecto y tajante" comienza su alocución dirigida al Presidente del gobierno español un personaje importantisimo de nuestras letras, filósofo, humanista, etc. JOSE LUIS SAMPEDRO. thumb José Luis Sampedro Sáez (Barcelona, 1 de febrero de 1917) ''escritor, humanista y economista español que aboga por una economía «más humana, más solidaria, capaz de contribuir a desarrollar la dignidad de los pueblos». En 2010 el Consejo de Ministros le otorgó la Orden de las Artes y las Letras de España por «su sobresaliente trayectoria literaria y por su pensamiento comprometido con los problemas de su tiempo». En 2011 recibió el Premio Nacional de las Letras Españolas.'' Querido señor Presidente: es usted un hijo de puta. Usted y sus ministros. Se lo digo así, de entrada, porque sé que nunca va a leerme, como nunca lee usted libros, ni nada más que periódicos deportivos como usted mismo ha confirmado, jactándose, como buen español de ser un ignorante. No se engañe, por eso lo han votado tanta gente. Perdonen los demás el exabrupto, pero es que está demostrado que somos lo que nuestros padres nos han educado, y si usted y sus ministros son como son, es porque sus madres muy bien no lo han hecho. A pesar de los colegios de pago, de pertenecer a la oligarquía de épocas dictatoriales, etc. Verá usted, señor presidente. Lo que más me molesta no es que usted sea un bastardo malnacido, sino un ignorante, y sobre todo un mentiroso. Se presentó a unas elecciones diciendo que no haría cosas que ahora hace. Dijo hace tiempo que la posibilidad de una amnistía fiscal le parecía injusta y absurda, y no ha tardado ni tres meses en recurrir a esta medida de forma injusta y absurda, como señala el diputado de IU Alberto Garzón al que usted y sus secuaces ningunean como a cualquier otro que no sea seguidor suyo. Ésa es la democracia que ustedes entienden, ignorar a los representantes de la ciudadanía que no les afín. Usted dijo que la Sanidad y la Educación no se tocaban, y la han tocado pero bien. A la banca nada, y eso que los grandes expertos en economía señalan que, o le metemos mano a sus amigos de las finanzas, o nos vamos a pique. Le voy a explicar unas cuantas cosas dado que usted es un ignorante que lee prensa deportiva en lugar de libros de historia, economía o política. Durante los años 20 hubo gente que tuvo la genial idea de crecer mucho, por encima de sus posibilidades como ahora tienen ustedes tan de moda decirnos. Tanto que incluso a Churchill, para salir de la situación de postguerra, se le ocurrió revalorizar la libra, lo que trajo bajada de sueldos y aumento de las horas de trabajo. No sólo no se creció por encima de lo esperado sino que destruyó la posibilidad de crear un modelo sostenible de crecimiento basado en el consumo, lo que permite terciarizar una economía y hacerla verdaderamente competitiva. Eso es ser un país desarrollado y no ganar mundiales de fútbol. Cuando llegó la crisis del 29 y la posterior recesión mundial en los 30, en un país tan poco sospechoso de socialista, comunista o lo que ustedes quieran, como EEUU, decidieron adoptar una cosa llamada New Deal, que consistió, entre otras cosas, en subir los sueldos y bajar las horas de trabajo. Como consecuencia, había más puestos de trabajo para cubrir esas horas de menos, y los que salían de su trabajo lo invertían en consumo, lo que reactivó la economía y permitió al país dar un definitivo empujón hacia arriba para salir victorioso de una Guerra Mundial que libró en tres continentes. Por si usted no lo sabe, las medidas que está ejecutando han conseguido lo contrario. Hablo en pasado porque tal vez no lo sepa, pero no hay nada nuevo en los famosos "recortes". Argentina, Chile, Polonia, Rusia y así hasta un largo etc de países engrosan una horrible lista de fracasos de las políticas neoliberales de Milton Friedman y el Consenso de Washington que desde los 70 llevan intentando hacernos creer que sumergir a un país en el shock económico es una salida a la crisis. Jamás las medidas de la Escuela de Chicago han funcionado. Jamás un país ha salido de la crisis de esa forma. Jamás una sociedad se ha beneficiado de ello. Por el contrario, ha generadosuicidios, deterioro del Estado del Bienestar (que ustedes insisten en decir que se ha terminado mientras vemos cómo crece y se desarrolla en otros países de nuestro entorno) y ha destruido el futuro de numerosas generaciones. Usted miente, señor Presidente, y es sumamente peligroso. Porque el anterior era un inútil, pero usted es un pirómano en mitad de un incendio. El otro creía vivir en el País de las Maravillas y usted nos está sumiendo en el País de los Horrores. Toda política fiscal que no se base en la generación de riqueza, toda medida relativa al empresariado que no atienda prioritariamente a las empresas que cotizan más del 60% de sus ganancias en forma de sueldos e impuestos en España (y no Repsol, que solamente invierte un 20% y ahora la defienden como española; hay empresas extranjeras que reparten más beneficios al conjunto del país), todo lo que no sea alumbrar un futuro basado en la investigación y no en el trabajo precario, es destruir el futuro del país. A usted y sus secuaces se les llena la boca diciendo que hay que fomentar el emprendedorismo, y en lugar de ello desarrollan un plan basándose en los ideales especulativos de los dirigentes de la CEOE cuyo historial de empresas arruinadas por la especulación de la que ellos salen indemnes mientras el Estado se hace cargo de los parados que dejan es absolutamente bochornosa. Eliminan de todo plan de emprendedores la posibilidad del emprendedor social y generan únicamente una nueva casta de tiburones amparados en una reforma laboral neofeudal. Ustedes se olvidan que los países desarrollados como EEUU, Alemania, Francia, etc., invierten entre el 2'6 y el 3'4% del PIB en I+D+I. España no sólo necesita un esfuerzo superior (en torno al 6%) para ponerse a su altura sino que ustedes nos bajan la inversión del 1'3% al 0'9%. Para entendernos, usted que sólo lee sobre deportes, es la diferencia entre inventar un coche, y fabricarlo. Quien lo inventa tiene los beneficios de todos y cada uno de los coches que se venden. Quien lo fabrica sólo de las unidades que salen de su fabrica. ¿Dónde se inventan los coches? En Alemania, por citar un caso. ¿Dónde se fabrican? En España, Polonia o Rumania. Es evidente de quiénes estamos más cerca, pues. Al darle el hachazo que usted le ha dado a la investigación nos condena a ser un país de camareros, portaequipajes, y por supuesto de trabajadores poco o nada cualificados que trabajemos para empresas extranjeras a sueldos miserables mientras tenemos la moneda de los países con mejor calidad de vida. Si seguimos en el euro es para vivir como ellos, no para que ustedes nos hagan vivir como en Botsuana con precios de París. Usted nos está suicidando económicamente. Tal vez no sepa quién es Paul Kruggman, pero es Premio Nobel de Economía. Para él es evidente que usted nos miente o no quiere darse cuenta de que no estamos ni siquiera en recesión, sino en fase de depresión, y sus medidas nos hunden cada vez más. Ha aceptado ser el banco de pruebas del FMI, cuyas medidas ya arruinaron a varios países, pregunte si no por Grecia o Italia donde están fracasando estrepitosamente. Usted no le dice a la gente que estamos metidos en una III Guerra Mundial cuyas armas no son de fuego, sino que tienen a forma de experimentos socio-económicos, donde los tanques son agencias de calificación de la deuda, donde los países utilizan a los ciudadanos para intereses ajenos a estos, y donde, al final, la gente está muriendo y sufriendo, como en cualquier guerra. Usted nos dice que es bueno meter a cuarenta alumnos por clase, que es bueno que haya menos profesores, menos médicos, menos atención sanitaria, y a veces pienso que simplemente usted es gilipollas, que no puede ser que actúe con maldad. Y créame, lo sigo pensando. Los malos seguramente son otros, usted no tiene la inteligencia suficiente para darse cuenta de todo eso. Sí la tiene, en cambio, para saber que todo esto puede traer revueltas sociales, agitación en la calle. Por eso va a aprobar una medida por la cual será terrorismo y condena criminal resistirse a la voluntad del Gobierno expresada en sus brazos de coerción, es decir, al policía. Como yo le estoy diciendo esto, seguramente me acusará de terrorismo por incitar a la gente a decirle a usted las verdades a la cara. Señor Presidente, usted no quiere decirlo porque la Führer Merkel le amenaza desde el IV Reich que se ha instalado. No es una exageración, oiga, que lo dice hasta el Financial Times que como todo el mundo sabe es muy de izquierdas sin duda. Estamos metidos en mitad de una III Guerra Mundial, vuelvo a repetírselo, y no es una idea únicamente mía, sino de gente de esa que ha estudiado, tiene doctorados, ha dado clase en varias universidades, ha viajado por el mundo, ha leído mucho, mucho, habla varios idiomas, ha vivido diferentes procesos de crisis y recuperación, y a algunos también les gustan los deportes. Pero también ven que ustedes nos metieron una primera fase de Movimientos Financieros que ahogaron nuestra economía y ahora nos meten en una fase de Posiciones para hundirnos en el shock, en el miedo, en la angustia. Solo le deseo que si algún día la sociedad se rebela, salimos a la calle, tomamos los poderes públicos, proclamamos una Asamblea Constituyente, convocamos un referéndum sobre la forma de Estado, disolvemos los partidos actuales y los obligamos a refundarse en partidos que atiendan a las ideologías políticas y no a las económicas, establecemos un sistema de elecciones realmente democráticas, nos salimos de la moneda alemana (llamada también euro) y establecemos pactos bilaterales con los países importantes, invertimos en educación e investigación. Si todo eso pasa y empieza con una mecha que la sociedad enciende. Si pasa y asaltamos su palacete en la Moncloa, ojalá usted esté ya camino del exilio en Berlín. O lo va a pasar mal. Muy mal. "Los recortes se aceptan por una de las fuerzas mas importantes de la humanidad, el miedo." [http://amanecemetropolis.blogspot.com/2012/01/cita060-jose-luis-sampedro.html 'Cita de José Luis Sampedro:']' "Hay dos tipos de economistas: los que trabajan para hacer más ricos a los ricos y los que trabajamos para hacer menos pobres a los pobres"' José Luis Sampedro, Catedrático de Estructura Económica, jubilado, tiene 94 años, una persona, capaz de seguir desarrollando sus ideas, publicando novelas, escribiendo artículos, etc. Y ya no sólo eso, sino hacerlo con ese entusiasmo, seguridad y el toque revolucionario, de cambio, que tienen muchas de sus frases y pensamiento. "Everything else can wait but the search of God cannot wait, and love one another" (George Harrison) No tiene desperdicio el texto. Se podrá estar de acuerdo o no, pensar que se trata de una extravagancia de "viejo", incluso puede pensarse que la frase inicial con la que comienza su reflexión no es propia de alguien con ese vagaje personal. Pero la verdad es que también puede pensarse que alguien que tiene más de 90 años y que tiene a sus espaldas la vida que tiene TIENE TODO EL DERECHO DEL MUNDO A DECIR LO QUE LE PLAZCA DE LA FORMA QUE CONSIDERE MÁS OPORTUNA.En cualquier caso, eso sí que es una forma de exponer una postura y de refrendarla con hechos y razonamientos inteligentes y atractivos. Aunque sólo fuera por la forma creo que los universitarios de hoy podemos aprender mucho de esta reflexión. Cerrar anuncioGestión anuncios Categoría:reflexión sobre la actualidad